mandson of love
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Una serie de sucesos en la casa de Black Hat harán que sus habitantes tengan un día muy amoroso ATENCIÓN: LIMON, YAOI Y TRIANGULO AMOROSO


Black Hat se sentó en el sofá de tres asientos, de tela roja como la sangre, de los cuales dos estaban ocupados por el somnoliento cuerpo de Demencia, en una posición en las que sus rodillas rozaban sus pechos, que únicamente estaban tapados con su fina camiseta y su cabeza se hundía en un cojín negro como el alquitrán. Black Hat estaba en el otro extremo del sofá.

No fue hasta que giró la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que su rodilla izquierda estaba a pocos centímetros de las bragas de la muchacha. Miró hacia la puerta de la sala para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca echando un rápido vistazo. Entonces empezó a mover su rodilla haciendo que Demencia arqueara la espalda mientras dormía y diera un pequeño gemido. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, nadie. Esta vez, movió su mano hacia la entrada de la pelirroja y tras meter dos dedos empezó a masajear, era increí Hat sonrió, estaba tan húmeda y apretada…y lo mejor es que no se estaba enterando de nada de lo que él la hacía; sin embargo su cuerpo sí, el organismo de Demencia provocaba la contracción y dilatación de sus genitales femeninos, que rodeaban los dedos de Black Hat quien elevó su mano a su rostro y lamió el viscoso y caliente agradecimiento de Demencia, sin darse cuenta de que escondido, observando por el ojo de la cerradura, se encontraba Flug, quien sollozaba al ver como su jefe, por el que sentía una enorme pasión se desahogaba con su compañera de trabaja, y que esta no se daba cuenta de nada.

Flug volvió al laboratorio para trabajar en sus inventos antes de que su jefe se diera cuenta y le riñera por estar haciendo el vago junto a 505 quien se encontraba en el jardín jugando con un pompero con envase menos él era feliz, a vece envidiaba a ese oso, recuerda que lo creo por error hacía ya un tiempo. Había creado un prototipo similar al que hizo en relación a las estatuas de piedra, que consistía en que cualquier criatura que imaginase quien llevase puesto un casco electrónico se hiciese realidad, al principio, pensó en un terrible oso gigante capaz de desgarrar la carne de cualquiera y que fuese sumiso a Black Hat, cosa inspirada por una película en la que había visto recientemente, y por la que un actor había recibido su primer óscar, aunque no recordaba su nombre. Entonces pensó en Black Hat, en su cuerpo delgado y cómo desearía dormir, aunque fuese por una noche, en la misma cama junto a él, entonces esa expresión de amor se reflejó en aquel temible oso haciendo de él un ser adorable y alegre; incluso podía decirse que Black Hat y Flug eran los padres de 505, por así decirlo, Flug había creado a 505 pensando en su amor a Black Hat, así que….

Flug se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ignoró el ruido que hacía su jefe con sus zapatos entrando en la sala. - ¿divertido? - le susurró Black Hat al oído del científico girando su rostro asustado. -… s…señor, ¿qué hace aquí?...- preguntó Flug nervioso. Black Hat lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, provocando que sus rostros quedasen a apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.- ¿crees que no me daría cuenta de que tu sombra sobresalía del hueco que hay entre la puerta y el suelo de mi sala de trabajo…- rió Black Hat de forma perversa.-L..lo siento jefesito, yo… solo, le buscaba para… probar los nuevos inventos…y que usted, les diera el visto bueno.- Black Hat sonrió , viendo la mirada de susto de Flug-…¿por qué te disculpas?…- siseó Black Hat con su lengua de serpiente para después besar a Flug en los labios a través de la bolsa de Hat agarró al científico por cintura desabrochando su cinturón y agarrando su entrepierna con su mano a través de sus blancos calzoncillos de algodón.- jefe..s…sito… q… ¿qué está haciendo?...- Ya lo verás…- Black Hat agarró a Flug y lo empujó hacia el suelo del laboratorio, el frío y seco de las baldosas contrastaba con la caliente humedad de sus cuerpos cubiertos por el sudor. Debido a esto, Flug soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Black Hat sonrió ante aquel sonido.- ¿listo idiota?- dijo el villano. Flug asintió, y tumbándose en el suelo, escondidos tras una de las mesas empezaron a jugar.

Black Hat arrancó a Flug los calzoncillos y se quitó la ropa de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista una maraña de tentáculos viscosos sobre los que destacaba uno, más grande y grueso que el resto y situado en el centro de ese caos.- Sr. Black Hat…. ¿cómo….?- Eso déjamelo a mí.- Black Hat se acercó a la entrada trasera de su empleado; seis tentáculos, tres a cada extremo de la cintura de Flug se amarraron fuertemente; otros seis un poco más largos, se deslizaron hacia adelante, rozando los genitales de Flug para excitarlo, y por último deslizó lentamente el gran tentáculo principal por el agujero trasero del chico de bata emitió un grito y después unos leves gemidos, Black Hat podía sentir las estrechas paredes de Flug y como se contraían rodeando su enorme y vigoroso tentáculo sintiendo un enorme placer, al mismo tiempo, notaba como los tentáculos más pequeños rozaban con suavidad sus genitales y los envolvían provocando una humedad inmensa en estos. Flug sintió como la mano de Black Hat agarraba la parte trasera de su cabeza haciendo chocar sus mejillas tapadas con la bolsa de papel con el suelo rígido, sintiendo el aliento de su jefe en la nuca junto con los lametones de su larga y bífida lengua que envolvía su cuello. Black Hat empezó de forma suave, pero después fue aumentando el ritmo provocando que Flug se deslizara por el suelo hacia adelante provocando que, ocasionalmente, se golpeara la cabeza con la mesa por error. - jefe yo…. No puedo más…- Notó como Black Hat profundizaba y aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. - solo …un poco…más…- susurró Black Hat.

Finalmente, la presión que ambos sentían desapareció, y los dos se tumbaron en el suelo uno al lado del otro.

En ese momento, Black Hat se levantó y se marchó a su despacho para seguir trabajando.

Mientras, Demencia se despertaba, lo primero que notó al abrir los ojos fue un calor intenso por todo su cuerpo, después, se percató de algo más, sus bragas estaban deslizadas, sin tapar absolutamente nada, y lo que era peor, estaba totalmente húmeda. Lo primero que pensó fue en que ojalá nadie hubiese entrado mientras ella estaba así.

Se dirigió hasta la salida para ir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su aspecto cuando se cruzó con Black Hat por el pasillo. - ummm…. Hola Black Hat. - Dijo la pelirrosa de forma tímida y reservada, lo que era atípico en ella. Black Hat se extrañó por ello hasta recordar lo ocurrido esa mañana, provocando que se pusiera rojo y bajara la vista hasta las piernas de Demencia notando como de sus muslos caían gotas de un líquido espeso y caliente hasta sus rodillas lo que hizo que él se pusiera más rojo todavía. Demencia se percató de esto y creyendo que Black Hat pensaba que ella se había metido en su despacho para masturbarse pensando en él se marchó corriendo, dejando ver por el camino cómo sus dinámicos muslos levantaban su falda hasta permitir ver al villano su húmeda ropa interior y tras esa visión decidió seguirla, en su mente no sabía que estaba haciendo realmente.

La persecución se vio frustrada al oír como Demencia cerraba de un portazo la puerta de su habitación, sin embargo, Black Hat se coló en su habitación convertido en una nube de humo y deslizándose a través de las ranuras de la puerta para luego penetrar hasta el interior de un armario blanco donde Demencia guardaba su ropa y volver a su forma normal y espiar a través de la rejilla entre las dos puertas de aquel mueble.

Lentamente, Demencia se quitó la chaqueta de lagarto verde dejando al descubierto su pelo rojo como el fuego y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba remarcada sus curvas adolescentes; seguidamente, se bajó los pantalones rotos de rayas rojas y negras y la minifalda gris oscuro, también se quitó su mitón a rayas junto con su guante negro y sus pulseras de pinchos, y por último, la camiseta y la chaqueta que solía llevar; quedándose en ropa interior bajo la atenta mirada de Black Hat. Sus bragas y el sujetador que llevaba eran un conjunto de lencería rojo sangre con encajes y rebordes negro carbón y unos mini lazos a modo de adorno entre la parte del sujetador que unía las copas y la parte central de la goma elástica superior de sus aún húmedas bragas. Demencia se encontraba de espaldas al armario, empezó a desabrocharse el sujetador, dejando unos voluminosos pechos liberados de una pequeña prisión, Demencia siempre ha querido seducir a su jefe, pero no consideraba digno usar su cuerpo como material de trabajo, en ese sentido era muy respetuosa y seria, aunque no lo pareciera, hasta ella sabía que debía tener límites.

Mientras en el armario Black Hat estaba contemplando el hermoso cuerpo de la joven a través de la ranura del armario, viendo como lentamente deslizaba sus bragas de seda por sus piernas hasta el suelo quedándose totalmente desnuda, haciendo que su larga melena roja fuera la única censura entre su cuerpo y los ojos del villano quien contemplaba excitado la escena.

Demencia se metió en el cuarto de baño y encendió la ducha, el sonido del agua cayendo en el blanco mármol de la bañera sacó a Black Hat de su trance, recordando que debía salir de allí inmediatamente; cuidadosamente, abrió las puertas del armario y salió de aquel apretado espacio; al poner un pie en el suelo tropezó con algo cayendo de bruces al piso, estampándose la cara contra la alfombra, Black Hat se giró para ver que lo que le había hecho tropezar eran las rojas y empapadas bragas de Demencia.

Black Hat se sentó en el suelo y se desenredo la prenda de ropa íntima del zapato, notando la suavidad de la tela y la humedad que Demencia había dejado. Miró la puerta del baño, como le hubiese gustado que esa mañana Demencia hubiera estado despierta para haberla hecho gritar su nombre una y otra vez hasta caer exhausta en el sofá rojo de su despacho durante todo ese día.

Se acercó la ropa a la nariz, olía a ella, a su fragancia femenina, la misma que había saboreado esa mañana tras recoger esa miel con sus propios dedos directamente de la colmena y lamerla hasta que no quedase una gota por consumir.

Black Hat escuchó un ruido y alzó la vista, ante él estaba demencia, tapada con una toalla blanca que apenas cubría sus pechos y cubría mínimamente su entrepierna, por no decir que desde el punto de vista del villano podía ver las puertas a su jardín prohibido.-d…Demencia….yo…mmmm.- La chica lagarto de agachó a la altura de su jefe, a cuatro patas y con sus ojos mirándolo fijamente.- ¿ que hacías "jefesito"?.- dijo sensualmente Demencia mientras Black Hat contemplaba sus pechos apretados contra sus Hat se levantó junto a Demencia con la cara sonrojada.- Yo… ya me…. Voy.- dijo señalando la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Demencia le llamó, este se giró y vio como Demencia se quitaba la toalla delante de sus propios ojos dejando sus sensuales curvas al descubierto.- es tarde…- ofreció Demencia.- Podías quedarte aquí a dormir…- Por alguna razón, Black Hat retrocedió hasta ir donde estaba la pelirroja.

Demencia le agarró de la cintura y empezó a desabrocharle sus pantalones, tiró de la ropa dejando al descubierto su maraña de tentáculos calientes y húmedos a disposición de la alocada adolescente.

Demencia bajó su cara hasta el tentáculo más grande y lo empezó a lamer, estaba viscoso frío y húmedo; sintió la mano de Black Hat en su cuello empujando su tentáculo más profundamente en su garganta hasta que no aguantó más.

Black Hat la subió en brazos a la cama y se tumbó encima de ella, la muchacha lo rodeo con sus piernas permitiendo a tentáculo principal penetrar en su cuerpo; mientras, los tentáculos más largos se juntaban para formar una estructura más gruesa y entras por en trasero de Demencia; ésta al sentir la intrusión de ambos agarró al villano por el cuello y lo acercó a su rostro para lamer y morder su cuello. Black Hat embistió a Demencia contra en cabecero blanco de la cama mientras ella se agarraba a la espalda de aquel ser y arqueaba la suya al notar la juguetona lengua de Black Hat en su oreja izquierda.

Tras varios minutos de diversión ambos sintieron su liberación con un calor intenso y profundo; se tumbaron en la cama, y abrazándose, se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
